Balance of Power
by UnknownKeeper
Summary: Irene and Amanda come to the institute. This is for the anit Xavier cause.My first fanfiction.


Balance of Power

By

UnknownKeeper

Legal: I don't claim to own any of the characters in the evolution universe. I am not making a prophet off of this. This takes place in alternative universe so none of these events happened in the show. This is ANTI-XAVIER so don't be offended. Also this is my first fan-fiction so don't be offended. 

Dedication: For the cause! To Neva who made me a member of the cause!

Part 1: THE NEW ARRIVAELS 

Rogue was sitting calmly reading people. 'How could I have ever lowered myself to read this trash' was the thought. She knew that the professor was out with Jean. How she hated Jean. That's when she heard a car pull into the driveway. 'Who let it in?' That's when she realized it was a cab and a familiar figure stepped out. Rogue threw down the magazine and ran outside and yelled, "Irene, is that you?"

"Yes, child, it is," Irene spoke.

"What the devil are you doing here?"

"It's just that I missed you so much."

"It's so good to see you!" Rogue said and then embraced her old friend.

"I know child, I know."

"You have to come in," and Rogue led her old friend onto the couch and waited nervously for the professor to come back….

NEXT DAY AT BAYVILLE HIGH  
"I can't believe that Irene came to the institute Rogue," Kurt said, "She seems so nice."

"Yeah, it's cool isn't it," Rogue replied.

"Well I got to go, Amanda is waiting for me."

"All right see ya around Kurt."

Kurt started to walk down the hallway and then bumped into Kitty. They smiled at each other. Kitty said, "So how are things going with Amanda?"

"Maybe I should ask the same thing about you and Lance," Kurt answered.

"Well you must have heard some of the phone chat last night."

"Yes I did."

"Well what are you going to do with her today."

"I scheduled a visit to the institute. I don't want you to screw it up like you did with Risty!"

"Don't worry I won't."

Kurt was going to make a sarcastic remark in reply to what Kitty just said, but then saw Amanda. He waved goodbye and walked off with his girlfriend. They looked at each other with pure adoration. They ignored everything around them as they entered the classroom. The period went like molasses on a winter's day. To make matters worse, in the next period there was a pop quiz. It was lunchtime when Amanda was finally able to tell curt the things that had been dominating her thoughts for the past few nights.

"Kurt I think that there is something that I want to tell you," Amanda whispered.

"What is it?" inquired Kurt.

"I think that I'm a mutant."

"How so?"

Amanda didn't respond. She had closed her eyes and was concentrating on something. Then Kurt noticed that his shadow seemed to be splitting apart. Looking elsewhere, he noticed that all the shadows were twisting, moving, writhing; even when their casters weren't doing anything. Returning his gaze to Amanda, he noticed that she had become like a shadow herself, thin, wiry, and almost invisible. Upon opening her eyes, all the shadow twisting and shaping ended abruptly.  
"You did that?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," was the response that Amanda gave.

"How long have you been able to do things like this?"

"I have always been able to distort shadows. When I met you, my gifts started to expand. I don't even know what I am fully capable of."

"Good thing that I scheduled a trip to the institute."

"Yes, it is."

"Would you like to join us, there?"

"Xavier seems to be sort of creepy. Also what's with Scott? It seems like he has no personality, as though he is dominated by someone else.'

"The prof is o.k. Once you get to know him. As for Scott, well what can I say?"

"Alright, I'll join," Amanda, said with a rye smile.

BACK AT THE INSTITUTE

The first person to meet Amanda was Irene. Upon meeting Irene said, "You must be Amanda. I am Irene, it is nice to meet you.'

"How on earth did you know my name?" Amanda asked a bit shocked.

"I heard about you from Rogue, so when I heard someone new, I assumed it would be you."

"Wow, you're good at finding out things aren't you?"

"That I am child."

"Well it's nice to meet you Irene."

Kurt walked Amanda to the professor and introduced the two and left them to talk.

"Amanda, Kurt tells me that you are a mutant. If you had to name your gift, what would you call it?" Xavier asked.

"Gifts, professor. I can control shadows…"

"Would you mind explaining this to me."

"No I wouldn't. I can make shadows change shape, and I can make them assume third dimensional forms that can move stuff."

"Thank you Amanda. If you wouldn't mind I would like to see a demonstration."

Amanda started to focus. All of the shadows in the room started to move toward her. Then concentrating harder, she made them form a six-foot tentacle with a primitive hand on top. Extending her own hand, the tentacle moved stretching and finally using the hand grabbed a book and placed it on the professor's lap.

"That is most impressive Amanda. I have no doubt now that you are a mutant."

"I have two more gifts. The first is that I can teleport from shadow to shadow. The second is that I can become a shadow."

"That's very interesting. Would you mind a demonstration of one of these gifts?"

"Not in the least," Amanda mentioned. Focusing her mind on the properties of a shadow, she seemed to fade. Her body slumped into a second dimensional state of being, and then returned to the rightful state of matter. 

"Amanda, how were you able to avoid Cerebro?"

"I don't know."

"You may have telepathy. Do you?"

"Not to my knowledge."

''Do you have telepathy' the professor's thoughts projected.

"No! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

''Why are you shielding your thoughts from me'

"Because I have free will!" Then in a fit of mutant rage, Amanda turned into a shadow and extended two tentacle like arms and lifted up the professor.

"Put me down Amanda! I'm sorry, just put me down!" Yelled Xavier.

Amanda slowly dropped the professor and returned to human form. She now had hate for the telepath. But, why was he so obsessed with finding a telepathic gift. What was with that? She got a room with Kitty and Rogue. At least she could talk with Irene.

Part two: THE BETRYAL OF TABITHA

Kitty noticed that Tabby was in the dumps and always looking at Amanda with a combination of jealousy and hatred. What was up with that girl? So she went to talk with her. 

"Hey Tabby, what's up?" Kitty said like her normal, happy, hyperactive self.

"How could he do this to me?" Tabitha screamed.

"Who?"

"Kurt!"

"What?"

"Go out with that, that human!"

"Actually as it turns out Amanda is a mutant.

"Oh, really what's her name?"

"Dark Vision."

"What's her power?"

"She can manipulate shadows, become one, and teleport from shadow to shadow."

"Damn!"

"Take it easy will you!"

"No, all my bombs have lost their touch without the love of Kurt." Tabitha said crying and left the table, along with a small explosive.

AT THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE

Tabitha was crying. Oh how she hated the little witch Amanda. What she wouldn't do to be Kurt's girlfriend.

'Tabitha hear my thoughts.' it was Xavier.

'I hear you.' replied the troubled mutant

'You want to be in Kurt's arms don't you? To feel his furry embrace.'

'Yes.'

'You of all people know the strength of the power that lies inside you.'

'How powerful am I?'

'When in a mutant rage you could create a blast powerful enough to destroy all of Bayville. Help us Tabitha.'

'I don't want to be one of the X-losers'

'You don't have to be, this isn't an X-men thing. I have decided that I will rule the world. Help us Tabitha and I will give you Kurt.'

'My mind is open to what you have to suggest.'

'Good.'

'What do you need me to do?'

'I want you to create an explosion that will put the Bayville School out of commission.'

'Gladly. But how do you conquer the world, after all even you must have a limit on your powers.'

'You are a very smart girl Tabitha; I am training Jean to dominate minds like myself. Scott is already under my complete control. To some mutants I promise power, to others I promise things.'

'Like me.'

'Yes, but I need you to "disable" Amanda. For some odd reason I cannot dominate her mind.'

'Why do you think that is?'

'It's because of her gift, you can't dominate a shadow unless you are one.'

'That makes sense. I'll do whatever I have to do to help you professor. Boom-boom will blow it up for you.'

'Very good Tabitha, but I think that you deserve a new name.'

'Hey I think that Boom-Boom is cool!"

'How about 'Warhead'?'

'I like that!'

'Good. I will now log off. Goodbye my warrior.'

'Bye!'

Tabitha then decided to blow some stuff up. After all she was on a power trip.

Part 3: SECRET'S REVEILED 

Rogue woke up and studied her two roomates. She couldn't sleep, something had been combing her mind, but for what? Deciding she needed to take a night walk, Rogue threw on sandals and started to walk down the hall. She bumped into Irine. At first Rogue was startled by the presence of another, but then they started to walk together both of them silent. Then Irene said, "Rogue would you mind guiding me to the bathroom?"

"No, not at all Irene," Rogue replied. She decided to guide her mentor by the sleeve knowing the dire consequences that would befall Irene if she touched her skin. Half way there Irene tripped. Rogue for one moment forgetting about her power extended her hand, which Irene grabbed.

Then it happened the transfer of power. At first Rogue felt nothing, then the sudden hammer like force of energy entering her. Rogue's body felt as though it had been caught in a stream, forced along by a powerful current. Quickly realizing her grasp, Rogue felt a pain in her mind as things started to appear, slightly similar to the time that she had absorbed Jean's powers. She saw in amazing clarity the Professor saying, "I will rule the world and none of you will stop me. Puppeteer, Cyclops, Warhead, Spike get them." Then a flash of a brief fighting scene in which she saw Kurt teleporting, not himself but another. Then there was an end to vision and darkness. Soon Rogue's human sight returned and she saw Irene awake. 

"You're a…a mutant Irene?" Rogue questioned.

"Yes I am," replied the older woman.

"What was all that in my mind?"

"Visions of a possible, more likely future."

"You see the future?"

"At times I can see possible futures that may unfold. When I was younger I tried to master my powers, and that's how I lost my gift of human sight."

"So you phsycic visions hurt your normal vision?  
"As you know Rouge, I am not completely blind, my eyes are just over sensitive to light."

"You wanted this to happen didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I knew that sooner or later you would find out. There was no reason to panic you when you were with me. So I decided that here among mutants would be the best place to find out about my power."

"How come the professor doesn't know about your power?"

"For the mere reason that I haven't used it near him, my power allows limited shielding from his telepathic gifts. Also you saw in your mind what secrets the professor is hiding from you. Now that you know what I am, end me."

"What do mean by that Irene? How can I end you?"

"I want you to hold on to me until I die child. I have suffered enough hate and betrayal and the visions are too strong. Rogue you can control them and you will always have a part of me with you. End me Rogue, or at least in this form. I am so tired, so very tired. Please you will be doing me a favor."

"I couldn't do that to you Irene. Your like my mother, I couldn't bring myself to put and end to your life."

"You owe me that much child. I beg you to end all of my suffering. You can control it, I can't. You could be great if you end me. If you don't end me, Charles will."

"Irene you know I can't do that. I've never held on that long before, besides I don't know what would happen. I have sent people into coma, but I've never killed a person and I hope that I never will have to."

"Rogue stop calling me Irene. I am Destiny and your destiny is to be my destiny if you end me Rouge. Charles will not give me a pleasant death, while you may still."

"Irene I…I, oh Irene," with that Rogue started to sob and hugged her mentor. Then she began to feel the transfer not from Irene, but from someone grabbing the back of her neck. Rogue forced Destiny away while she continued to absorb this new mutant's gift. It didn't feel like the transfer of Irene's gift. More Rogue was trapped inside some sort of inferno without anyway to leave it. What was happening? The heat rose. Rogue managed to throw herself around to view her attacker. It was a new student with the code name Screech. How come he wasn't using his mutant power over sound? Realizing that Screech was after Irene, not her, she continued to hold.

The inferno continued to build in her body. Her body was finally consumed with a blur of fire. Screech was soon wrapped in the same fire. Then his body turned to dust. Rogue was now a walking inferno with but one goal. Kill Xavier.

Part Four: END GAME

She barged into the study Xavier waiting there with Cyclops, Spike, Jean, and Warhead. "Your time has come Xavier," Rogue said with an eerie voice.

"What can you do to harm me? Right now you may be immortal, but soon the flames will fade, you can't fight all of us Rogue," the man returned.

"I can kill you now, and that is your destiny."

That's when Amanda revealed herself from the shadows. She said, "I've hidden here long enough to here your twisted plans. Using your telepathy to throw the stocks into chaos was a good idea but not good enough. You twisted fool using the desires of others to reach your own gains. Monster!"

'SILENCE!' the telepath projected.

"What is going on here?" Kurt asked. No one had noticed him teleport into the room. Before his question could be answered, the telepath threw a psychic grenade into his head. Kurt fell unconscious. 

"You said that you wouldn't hurt him!" Tabitha yelled.

"So I lied," the professor said calmly.

"You heartless fiend!"

"Silence Warhead, or do you wish to undergo the same fate!"

With those words Tabitha fell into a mutant rage, and an eerie yellow light surrounded her body. Stretching forth her arms she emitted a bombardment of explosives, each the size of a ripe watermelon. The explosions in the room created the sound of thunder. Everything should have been blown away, but Jean had created a shield.

Amanda went into shadow form and two tentacles whipped out scratching and ripping everything. There was a bit of crossfire between Tabitha and Evan. The remnants of bony spikes lay on the ground smoldering. Scott and Jean were trying unsuccessfully to hit Rogue, who shot back optic blasts. The sound of crashing and breaking furniture rang threw the entire house. 

When Kurt came too it was at the end of Rogue's power trip, though she still had the power of Screech. Then he saw the crossfire of Tabitha and Evan. Turning his head he saw Amanda, on the floor moaning in pain, from some mental attack or other. Mutant rage took his whole body. Glaring at Xavier, the telepath was teleported. Amanda then came too and used her power over shadows to seal the other end of Kurt's gate. Scott slumped down to the floor, unconscious. Jean came to with a sudden shock of horror asking, "What the hell is going on here?"

"The professor was controlling your mind," Tabitha informed her.

"Weird!" Commented Evan.

"Why's Scott unconscious?" Jean asked.

"I guess that the prof had been controlling his mind for such a long time he doesn't know how to think anymore," Kurt said.

The End


End file.
